mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Charitwo (talk) 03:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Questions ;Is this site's admin User:Darkrudie? :Yes, it is. You may contact him here. ;How could I rename a page? :By clicking the "move" button at the top of almost any page. Categories and images cannot be moved, however. ;How could I delete a page? :You need to be an admin to delete pages. If you would like to help Darkrudie out, you can try contacting him. Hope this answers all your questions! :) --Charitwo (talk) 03:29, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I noticed The pages you've been making arn't using the tabs. Is this because you have forgotten, don't know how to use them or just don't like them?--Rbfskywalker 21:53, 10 January 2009 (UTC) *I will talk you through it. Basicly each tab is a completely different page. The first step is going through each page and making one called 'blah (MySims)' and one 'blah (MySims Kingdom).' .When you've done that I will help you with the trickier part.--Rbfskywalker 21:59, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::*Now you add all the info for each game to those pages and on the main Grandma Ruthie page put Name (MySims)|MySims||you Name (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom --Rbfskywalker 23:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Users Yes, there is, but is there a reason to do so? Generally it's not a good idea unless there is a lot of anonymous abuse going on. I don't see an anonymous vandalism issue here and a lot of good edits come from IPs. -- Charitwo (talk) 21:01, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Game Pics Sorry I can't help ya' there. If I took any they would be really blurry. Sorry 'bout that. Pizzahut101 (talk) 23:17, 11 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Category:MySims Wiki Administrators *Add a | after the category but before the ]] --Charitwo 21:16, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Absence Hey, sorry for not being around so much, been very busy with school work. I will continue to be busy until the 16th of June but after that I should be more free. Good work so far, keep up the good work. If we can categorise all the pages then we have everything we need to be featured, I would make that the focus at the moment as that way we should get more editors.--Rbfskywalker 23:18, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Mistertrouble189, I just made an account and started editing some of the My Sims DS characters. I added the location on were to find them. If this is helpful let me know. RE: Violet (MySims Kingdom) Thanks for explaining. Yeah, I didn't really understand that format. CrystalYoshi RE:Hi It was part of a bug. That ip is of one of the servers, not a user. --Uberfuzzy 21:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Annie Radd Hello, you have made great changes to the Annie Radd page. The only mistake is the image of her in MySims. That girl is not her. She has the exact same appearance in both games. Tabs Hello. I found almost all of the MySims Party minigames and hosts. Could you please give tips on how to make a MySims Party tab and edit it on a character page. Thanks!--Skull26374 03:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hopper Another thing, the picture of Hopper is not accurate. In the games Hopper is african-american. Minigame Hosts I have posted many of the minigames on the host's page. I am sorry I can not set it up. I get really confused with tabs, haha. If you would like to fix it, the minigame and requirements for many of them are done. Here are the Sims who need fixing....Dolly Dearheart, Master Aran, Madame Zoe, Trevor Verily, Professor Nova, Hopper, Pinky, Renee, BeeBee, Odin Revolution, Roger, Summer, and Spencer. I am sorry for lack of help, it is just confusing me.--Skull26374 07:48, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Makoto Makoto is part of MySims, but she dosen't have a page! I dont know how to make one! Think you could help with that? Totaldramaman 22:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I can't help but think that all the pictures I draw I could make a Proto - Makoto. I'm a good drawer and Ive tried before and it was good! How do u get pictures from home on a PC ? (P.S. I'm the best drawer in the family!) Totaldramaman 19:11, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hopper's picture is incorrect? I recently checked out Hopper's profile page, and the picture used isn't actually a picture of him! It's a random Sim wearing his costume, I could probably get a usable picture of him, but I have no idea how to use HTMLs so I can't actually post the picture unless someone shows me how. Anyway, I just wanted to point that out. Tara-chan 23:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *I don't know how to upload pictures onto Wikia, Sorry for the confusion ^^; . I'll try to get a picture of Hopper (as Well as other Sims) Tabs, again I am sorry for making the tabs, incorectly. I spend most of the time making and editing from my school's computer and the functions are different. Sorry for the inconveniance.--Skull26374 04:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) *I have made tabs for Liberty and Makoto but they aren't working correctly. Could you please fix them?--Skull26374 21:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Pics. Well, I'm still tring to get a better pic. of Hopper, but some charcter's images have weird things. *In Makoto's picture, there's smebody's elbow! *There's only half of Stephen Weird! Totaldramaman 21:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC RE:MySims Agents I got that at the home page for MySims Agents! Totaldramaman 21:20, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Can you please get another tab for the charcters in MySims Racing/Agents? I don't know how.Totaldramaman 00:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) *I found out at the MySims.com that on MySims Agents there will be Buddy, Vic , Justice , Lyndsay, Violet and another one. Totaldramaman 22:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) New game joke I got a joke On my user page look! Totaldramaman 20:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) MySims Agents I dont believe that it is a real game and is released on June 16 2009. That is the same time that MySims Racing comes out and I have not ever heard of MySims Agents. They would have its website up by now.--Skull26374 21:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Pics I accidently ruined the no pic thing by putting the Clara Says.. pic there, sorry--Skull26374 22:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Play Along Piano Songs, Pump-it!, and Quiz Show Showdown pictures need to be centered.Skull26374 22:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Re: No Pic Can you send the info if I dont have a pic for a character--Skull26374 22:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) MySims Racing Pics I added a pic to T.O.B.O.R. (MySims Racing) but I can't move it, can you fix it?--Skull26374 21:13, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Morcubus (MS Party) I played Bell Hopscotch yesterday and I saw how Morcubus used to look in MySims. Can you please put an image on his page that shows how he looks when he sets up the luggage? He looks the same if he brings the luggage to the desk, though. Totaldramaman 20:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) *He looks exactly the same. Totaldramaman 20:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :*In Firefall he looks the same. I'll edit it. He only has a differ in Bell Hopscotch. Trying to help,Totaldramaman 00:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) HELLO!!! *Uh...it is me, that really ugly Blanky person! I was wonderin' about ze Essences. I am aware that you have already set up one page for all of 'em, but should I make individual articles or sumthin'? Also, how do you make 'em articles redirect, if you know what I mean? D: --Blankeh 22:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) *So what is going to happen to the Essences article? :O It are just goin' to stay? Or should we just let it live, and make it link to each Essence article? --Blankeh 16:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) *KAYKAYZ. o.o;; Is you people gonna make tabs or sumthin'?--Blankeh 00:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *Will we have to make a disambiguation for the Sapphire (da Sim) and the Essence Sapphire? And also, Star might need a disambiguation page as well. --Blankeh 20:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *Also, I is just curious about why the MySims Kingdom Characters aren't on the sidebar but the MySims and MySims Party Characters are. o.o Does it not fit or something? I think it should have Characters as the main button, then when you scroll over it, it has the games listed (MySims Character, MySims Kingdom Characters, MySims Party Characters)...if you knows what I mean. Just askin' though. Sumthin' I noticed. =' --Blankeh 21:52, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *Uh...I thought it was an admin privilege thingy. :O --Blankeh 22:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *Hello there! :O Why does you need better images? I believe they are fine. However, I will do as asked. --Blankeh 22:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) *Also, I is not sure if you were the one who added it, but what song is Leaf's rock song supposed to be reminiscent of from The Legend of Zelda? --Blankeh 01:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *About ze thing with the Navigation, am will help? :O --Blankeh 23:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) *I guess it is quite ugly to post a message two times in a row, but there's this person named Phinny or sumthin' who seems to vandalizin' or whatever...he/she keeps replacing the word "you" in the articles with "Collection Girl"...whatever that be. It is strange. And then she creates some weird articles...one of them was about a Batman Movie or sumthin'. o.o , duuuude. --Blankeh 21:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) New page How come when I left for a few mintues, my account looged off, and it made my IP Adress look like it edited it. If you know how or why this happened, can you please tell me? From,--Totaldramaman 01:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC)